Judas Vs Mary
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Cute little story between Judas and Mary as friends. A little OOC on Judas's part, but if you don't like, don't read! No flaming, trolling, or mean, harsh reviews, ye shall be deleted if you do!


Once again, Judas and Mary were bickering. As always Judas had provoked her and Mary was getting him back. "You are always so sour!" She cried. "I am not!" Judas replied. Mary smiled in spite of this and said, "Yes you _are _sweetie, none of us can ever really account of hearing laugh. Smile yes but laughing _no._" Judas gritted his teeth and growled. "Jesus..." Judas half whined, half growled. Jesus laughed gently. "She has a point. You need to act happier." Judas sighed in irritation. "Of course you'd side with her!" Mary rolled her eyes. Jesus was right, Judas did _need _to act happier and an idea had suddenly struck Mary. "Judas, I'm making you a challenge," Mary said. Judas was listening. "I challenge that I could make you laugh in three days!" Judas snorted, "Yeah sure!" He said mockingly. "Really. If you win, I'll give you my locket and you can pawn that for some silver. But if you lose, you must apologize for always being rude to me." Judas grinned wickedly. "Challenge accepted!" He replied. Later as they walked Mary puposely tripped over a tree branch and yelled out, "Oh I've fallen and I can't get up!" That derserved a mocking laugh but Judas willed himself not to. "You're gonna have to do better then that." Judas said, "But it was a good try." Mary got back up. There had to be a way. Mary whispered something in Peter's ear causing him to cry out, "No way!" Mary gave him a pleading look. Peter gave in. As they continued to walk, Mary stuck her foot out and Peter fell flat out on his face. Judas gave out a strangled cry and clapsed a hand over his mouth to keep the laughter from spilling out. Mary pouted. She was so close to getting him! Mary helped Peter to his feet. "Sorry and thank you." She told Peter as she dusted him off. "The answer will come to you in two days." Jesus told Mary quietly. Mary had no idea what Jesus meant but she trusted his words. The next day she would try much harder.

DAY 2

The next day, Judas observed quietly as Jesus healed a little girl's broken ankle. He was impressed and felt a little sorry for the girl's suffering so he gave her a pomegranate as snack. Jesus smiled at Judas and said, "That was very considerate of you." Judas shrugged and replied, "I felt bad for her." "Where's Mary?" Judas asked. Jesus teased his friend a little. "Probably thinking of ways to make you laugh!" Judas scoffed and smiled self confidentiality. "Sure..." He said, "I'm going to win and she's just going to have to accept that!" Jesus chuckled at that statement. "It won't turn out like you think it will." He said. Judas rolled his eyes. He had to win. It was a must. Just then Mary and Simon walked up to Jesus and Judas grinning. "Look at this neat trick I taught Simon!" She said excitedly. "Lady, you better hope this makes me laugh, because if it doesn't you might as well give up." Judas said smirking. Simon stuck a funnel in down the front of his pants which confused both Jesus and Judas. Simon then stuck a coin on his forehead while Mary began counting to ten. Simon had his head tilted upward and did not see Mary come forward with a small cup of water and dump it in the funnel. Judas's mouth dropped and clamped it shut for fear of a laugh making its way out. Jesus actually laughed at this along with Mary. Simon sulked for the rest of the day, occasionally muttering "That wasn't funny." "Jesus, I'm running out of ideas...Surely you know of a way?" Mary asked that night becoming slightly discouraged. "I tell you the answer will come tomorrow." Jesus said smiling gently. "Judas won't know what hit him!" Mary giggled. "Really?" She asked. "Yes," Jesus said, "Now get some sleep." He said, kissing her forehead. Judas grinned from where he was standing, Jesus had just given himself away right? There was no way Mary could win now! _Won't know what hit me eh? We'll see about that! _Judas thought triumphantly.

DAY 3

Of course, contrary to Judas's thoughts the night before, he really _didn't _know what hit him when Mary finally succeeded. As Jesus and the others went for their daily walk, Judas sat beneath a tall oak tree to shield himself from the unforgiving heat. Mary came and sat beside him. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Judas asked annoyed rather then amused at Mary's attempts. "I think I know what to do now and you will laugh at this one." Judas scoffed. "Oh really?" He asked, "I'm already smiling." Judas said sarcastically. Mary was waiting for the perfect cue and found when Judas closed his eyes to relax. She poked him. Much to Mary's surprise, Judas's eyes snapped open and he flinched trying to evade her. "Don't do that!" He cried, using his arms to cover his sides. "Why?" Mary asked feigning innocence and poking his side again. "He's in trouble..." Peter remarked. "Because I don't like it!" Judas yelped defensively. Judas did not like that mischevious smile on her face. "Oh _no_!" Judas cried going to get up, but Mary held him in place. "Woman let me go!" Judas shouted in protest. This was a bad situation indeed. "Oh yes." Mary replied, poking him continuously. Judas was trying to keep the laughter from escaping but it was getting progressively harder when she jabbed him in the ribs. Judas bit his lip in defiance and Mary saw it in his eyes as well. Judas pounded the ground with his fists and Mary knew she was driving him up a wall. She stopped for a moment and smiled sweetly at him and Judas glared holes in the woman. "You know Judas, this can all stop if you let me win." "Are you out of your mind?!" Judas cried, "There is no way I'm letting you win!" Mary shrugged. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" Judas's smug grin was quickly wiped off of his face as he felt Mary's fingers dancing on his sides. "Judas, if I were you I'd-" But Simon's words were cut off as they heard Judas finally break and begin to laugh hysterically. Mary was pleased with herself and found this activity rather fun, so she kept it up. Jesus had been watching from afar and smiled walking up to Mary. "Oh Judas, what a mess you've gotten yourself into this time." He mocked chided. "Jesus! Tell her to stop!" Judas begged through his mad laughter. "I'm sorry Judas but I can't tell Mary to do anything. She has free will." Jesus replied. "I'm having way too much fun with this!" Mary laughed. "I can tell." Jesus replied grinning. "T-This isn't fair! Let me go!" Judas pleaded, laughing still. "You never said what was fair and what wasn't fair in this challenge," Mary replied now moving up to his ribs. "So technically this is fair Judas!" Judas was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. He was trying to get away from Mary but to no avail. "Ok! Please stop! I give up!" Judas finally managed. Mary stopped the playful attack and allowed Judas to breathe. "You are a conniving woman..." Judas said when he caught his breath. Mary giggled and Jesus winked at her. The answer did become clear to Mary just as Jesus told her. That night, Judas sat against a wall and Mary came and sat next to him to offer a piece of fruit. Judas covered his sides with his arm so Mary couldn't do anything to him. "Don't worry," Mary said smiling, "I won't mess with you." "I just came to talk." "Well then talk," Judas said, "I'm listening." Mary offered a piece of her apple and Judas took it. Mary took her locket off and handed it to him. "I know you didn't win, but I know how badly you want to help people in need so you can pawn this if you'd like." Mary said. It was then Judas realized he could no longer hate her. In those past three days, he had felt his hate for Mary slowly diminish and was even beginning to like her as a friend a little bit. "I...Couldn't do that to you Mary, you won fair and square. It'll be alright though, we'll find other ways to help the poor." Judas said. Mary smiled and put her locket back on. "Jesus told me how you gave your kindness to that little girl with the broken ankle. I think it was sweet!" Judas felt his cheeks burn with embarrasment, "Well, she just had her leg healed and I did feel bad for her..." "It doesn't matter, a small act of kindness goes a long way." Mary replied, "And just think, she'll live with that happy memory of having her leg healed by Jesus himself and one of his apostles being nice to her!" "I'm not looking for praise here Mary..." Judas said smirking. "But that's what your name means doesn't it? 'The Praised One' or 'God's Praised One." Mary said with a small smile. "I was wrong about you!" Judas suddenly blurted out. "Pardon?" Mary asked. "I see now, you are not the person I thought you were. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry." Mary was floored. "This is a joke...Right?" She asked, "You're getting me back now aren't you?" "No, I'm serious!" Judas said. Mary actually believed him. "I'm sorry too." She replied, "All this time, I thought you were just a jerk but I guess we were wrong about each other." "I can't believe I'm gonna admit this, but I've actually had fun these past two days." Judas said with a chuckle. "Really?" Mary asked. Judas nodded. "See? It isn't so bad to loosen up every once in a while is it?" Mary teased. "Jesus told me something quite interesting the other day," Mary continued, "He told me God's favorite music is laughter." "Is that so?" Judas replied, raising an eyebrow. Mary nodded.

"Hey Mary?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, you're not gonna use this against me if I'm in a bad mood from now on are you?"

"Can't promise anything, Judas!" Mary smirked.

"Ah crap!"

From where he was watching, Jesus smiled.

**So there is my latest cute fluffy fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please! JCS does not belong to me! Nor it's characters!**


End file.
